Thank you Doctor
by Fallen's child
Summary: Inspired by the Christmas special: 'The Next Doctor' All those who had seen the Doctor save London from the Cyber King remembers the man and passes the stories through the generations, and when one their decedents has a chance run-in with the Doctor, she takes the opportunity to thanks him from all those years ago and for all the times he's saved them since then.
_So this is hastily written and completely inspired by the ending of the Christmas Special 'The Next Doctor' and when Jackson got all the people to thank the Doctor for saving London and saving the World._

 _Forgive me if it seems a bit disjointed since I have written this while completely sleep deprived! Also this takes place in the 21st Century!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

On a Monday morning, there was a girl who sat in the chair of an out door cafe, slumped in her seat with a frustrated frown as she glared at the screen of her computer.

Else where up the street, The Doctor was rushing down the street chasing after a creature that had been invented in a test tube and was recently released in an experiment gone bad and right behind him was the assistant hand of the Chief Scientist.

"DOCTOR!" Helen Jacobs screamed as she chased after him.

The girl at cafe bolted up right as she heard the name that was shouted. The very name that had been passed down through her family line as stories.

'The man who was never thanked.' Her great-grand father called him, a soft smile on his lips as he recalled his own father telling him the story of the missing children, metal men and the Cyber King. Though it was never told to anyone who asked, it was whispered to the next generation in the shadows of the fireplace. And at the end of each telling, there would always be the reminder to never forget and the askance that should anyone ever run in to 'The Doctor', then give him their thanks.

Over time she had found that 'The Doctor' was real, the cyber man and the ship over London then there was the planets in the sky and the Valiant. Every single one of these events had the Doctor there.

There was no doubt in her mind that he was real, but hearing that same name being called, broad day light had her snapping her head to the sound with keen brown eyes scanning every person before landing on the man in a long brown coat, wearing a pin striped suit, running at top speed had her jumping out of her seat and standing in his way.

"Doctor, Stop!" She shouted as she stood in-front of the man with her arms spread wide.

He skids to a stop, with a surprised look on his face.

"Do I know you?" He asked her, baffled by the familiarity in her tone.

She pushed down her childish glee and watched him carefully as she spoke.

"No, but I know you and I just want to say, on behalf of the Human race 'Thank you.'" The girl speaks firmly with sincere gratitude and watches with amused eyes as the man is, once again caught off guard.

"For what?" He almost whines.

"For saving the planet in 1851, for saving Earth so many times and not to mention the universe countless other times." The completely awed and touched look that settles is worth everything, she decides.

"Who.." The Doctor's voice died as he looked at her, really looked.

"Jackson Lake." Is all she says with a smile and watches the realization dawn on him.

"Whoa yes!" He shouts in glee, doing a twirl on the spot.

"Your name?" He gestures at her with a wild grin.

"Caroline Lake, The one and the only!" She introduces herself with a flamboyant bow, parroting the words that had been preserved through all the years.

"Ha! Wonderful!" and just as the Doctor's about to ask for more Helen just manages to catch up, breathless from her sprint.

"What...what happened to subject X?" She asks and just like that the grin slides off his face and urgency takes it's place.

Caroline just smiles in response before rifling through her pockets and giving the Doctor her Driver's licence.

"Come and find me when your done here, there are lots of stories that I know involving Jackson Lake." Caroline says encouragingly.

The Doctor takes it from her before sliding it into his inner pocket.

"Allon-sy!" He shouts before rushing back into a sprint to fix whatever disaster that was upon them.

And even with this knowledge, Caroline feels no fear from the threat because she knows the Doctor is there and that he'll save them again, just as he's done so many times before.

X

Later in the afternoon, there is a knock at Caroline's door and when she opens it there he is, The Doctor smiling sheepishly.

Caroline doesn't say anything but invites him in and ushers the weary traveler into the living room before handing him a cup of tea.

"My Great-great-great grandfather was Jackson Lake but the stories of his life and his adventure with you has been passed down the generations with stories and written books. That how I came to know you, he called you 'That Doctor on High who has never ever been thanked'...

X

Caroline tells the life story of Jackson Lake and of his son after him and the many parts of her tree, regaling him with the funny moments and the sad before handing the Doctor a journal for him to read.

The Doctor takes it with some hesitation but Caroline nods as it had been waiting to be read by the right person.

X

The stories of the Cyber King and that Christmas morning were told and remembered by all those who had seen it and even though the Doctor is not always remembered in history, there are those who do remember the mysterious man, those who feel gratitude to the man who had saved so many lives and these people pass on the stories and every one of those stories end with the request to thank that man for saving them all.

* * *

 _So yeah, hope you picked up on the reason her name is 'Caroline'!_

 _Thoughts?_


End file.
